lets_tangofandomcom-20200213-history
Bending Plugin
What is Bending? What is Bending, you may ask? No, it's not what you do when you... drop a pencil in school(Not what you were thinking, huh? You dirty minded freak...). Bending is extraordinary. It's an amazing feat added to Minecraft by great developers(Thank you, ProjectKorra developers, for making Bending possible, if you ever end up reading this) Now, I'm not sure about you guys, but when I grew up, I was addicted to a show called Avatar the Last Airbender. It was amazing, the ability to "shoot" Water, Earth, Fire, and Air... I grew up wishing that were possible. Though it isn't possible in real life(Trust me, I tried when I was younger...), it is possible in Minecraft! And you can do it in this amazing server, LetsTango! Bending isn't the ability to "shoot" the elements, though. It's the ability to control them, manipulate them. Whether you use the elements for good or for evil, it's up to you. How to Bend? Well, guys. When you initially spawn into the server on your first visit, you should spawn somewhere you'll never spawn again. If you have already spawned there but left it and you need to get back there, just /warp tutorial. Bending starts off as a series of commands. The first command you need is /b choose . You can choose Water, Earth, Fire, Air, or ChiBlocking, which I will go more in depth with them later in this article. That's a command you do to pick which one you have. Now, you can choose one element initially. You have the option to change it every three(3) days for free at /warp change. Or, to be generous and show me how much you love LetsTango, you can go to the server's website and donate $15 per extra element. That's how some people have Water, Earth, Fire, Air, and ''ChiBlocking! Once you choose your element, you can do /b display to see what all attacks it has(Or, to be smarter, you can do that and see all of the elements prior to choosing to see what you'd like more...). Do /b bind to bind it to one of your numerical keys, 1-9. Once you do that, you can /b h to learn how to use it. After you finally master the single attacks, there are also combos you can use! Do /b d combo(Ex: /b d aircombo) and it'll list them. Once it lists them, just /b h and poof, it'll tell you how! '''The Elements and What they Are' We'll go in the order I always name them in! Water WaterBending. If you saw the original Avatar the Last Airbender, WaterBending is what one of the main characters, Katara, did. WaterBending is the control of liquids, whether it be from plants, ice, or pure water, to attack, defend, or heal. There are many functions for it, thus why I say it is more of a neutralized element. It's not purely offensive yet it's not purely defensive. Water can be used for either form, or you can use a mixture. Along with that, you can heal yourself and/or your allies. WaterBenders do take fall damage unless they land on Ice or Snow, which is why FrostBreath is a very helpful ability. WaterBending comes with normal WaterBending, PlantBending, IceBending, and has one Healing function. Earth Earth is another element towards the middle, in my own personal opinion. It's closer to the offensive side than Water is, though. Most notably done by Toph, the creator of MetalBending, in Avatar the Last Airbender, Earth can be used to deal damage and get around quickly. They also have a passive that gives the bender light, even in the darkest of places. EarthBenders take fall damage on any non-EarthBendable blocks. EarthBending comes with normal EarthBending, LavaBending, and MetalBending. Fire Fire is the most offensive element. What more could you do than burn your opponents? Fire is made to kill and in stories, fire is used to represent destruction. So, that's exactly what FireBenders do! Three of the most well known FireBenders in Avatar the Last Airbender are Prince Zuko, his uncle Iroh, and his sister Azula. If you have seen the show, you know how great is at destroying. FireBenders take fall damage on all surfaces unless the bender can FireJet prior to hitting the ground. FireBending comes with normal FireBending, Combustion, and Lightning. Air Air is the most defensive/pacifistic element out there. It has three primary damaging attacks but an AirBender has great mobility. Armed with a speed boost and jump boost, the AirBender can be quite devastating if they know how to use their element. Though, Air is one of the hardest elements to master, in my own personal opinion. AirBenders do not take any ''fall damage, no matter what block they land on. AirBending comes with normal AirBending. '''ChiBlocking' ChiBlocking is like... The AntiBending. ChiBlocking is probably the second most offensive, if not the most offensive, choice. ChiBlocking is a form of martial arts that... Guess what? Blocks chi! Since chi is the force that allows a bender to bend, it temporarily can disable a bender's bending with a punch. Also armed with a speed boost and jump boost, a ChiBlocker can quite easily corner you and lock in your fate of death. ChiBlockers do not take any fall damage if they are running when they hit the ground. ChiBlocking comes with normal ChiBlocking. Helpful Commands /b who - Shows what element a player is /b who - Lists all players online and their elements /b preset create - Creates a Preset to always bind straight back to /b preset list - Lists all of your Presets /b preset delete - Deletes a specific Preset /b preset bind - Binds an entire preset If you need any help with Bending, feel free to approach me in server. ~Nick